Un vaso de agua
by HaruOsutoria
Summary: En un mundo en que la amistad de Makoto y Haruka se resume en nada más que cariño fraternal y un deseo sexual salvaje y un tanto unilateral, Makoto se aprovechará de la hidrofilia de su amigo en una tarde de vacaciones, cumpliendo así su gran deseo de poseerlo, sin importar los medios requeridos para conseguirlo.


La trama no es demasiado elaborada, lo siento, no se me dan las tramas sin romance. Advierto contenido NSFW y que predomina además MakoHaru.

* * *

El frío del invierno golpeaba fuerte a los miembros del club de natación de la escuela Iwatobi, la nieve cubría las calles y también los techos de las casas… había que buscar diversión como fuera dentro de cuatro paredes. Mientras Rin y Gou pasaban sus vacaciones en Australia con el fin de evitar el frío invierno en Japón, Rei, Nagisa, y Makoto decidieron visitar a Haru unos días antes de navidad, ya que como era de suponerse, él seguía solo en casa. A Haru no le importaba, pero a sus amigos sí, a ellos no les gustaba verlo siempre solo y subsistiendo de caballa con piña. Sentían la necesidad de preocuparse por él, de hacerle compañía y procurar que comiera bien.

Pero Haru tenía otras prioridades… Para Haru, el no poder nadar al aire libre era un problema bastante grande, ya que no le bastaba con estar dentro de la bañera al ponerse la tarde. No era el estar dentro del agua, claro que no, era nadar. Eso quería Haru. Y como por si fuera poco, las piscinas bajo techo tampoco estarían abiertas al público en los días de fiesta, estaba condenado a aguantar por lo menos un tiempo sin poder nadar. Debía distraerse haciendo otro tipo de actividades, por ejemplo, pensar en nuevas formas de preparar caballa con piña.

Makoto, por su lado, no tenía demasiadas preocupaciones durante esas fechas, por lo menos nada más que ayudar a su madre con los preparativos navideños: Cena, regalos, y cuidar a Ran y Ren. El resto del tiempo estaba a su disposición, y como buen amigo no tendría duda de compartirlo con Haru. Rei y Nagisa comunicaron a Makoto temprano por la mañana para acordar reunirse luego de almorzar. Llevarían caramelos, juegos y muchos temas de conversación para pasar la tarde los cuatro juntos luego de no haberse visto durante algunos días.

-¡Haru-chan!- chilló Nagisa apenas vio a su amigo abriéndole la puerta, seguido de abrazarlo.

Haru, internamente, sonrió. Recibió incómodamente el abrazo del pequeño rubio y los dejó pasar en silencio. Los tres se dirigieron con confianza a la sala de estar.

-Haruka-sempai- se quejó Rei, entrando cargado de bolsas y abrigado hasta más no poder- creo que tiene la calefacción un poco alta.

Rei dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa y se quitó su abrigo humedecido junto con su bufanda, colgando ambas prendas en el perchero.

-¡Rei-chan, no puedes quitarte la bufanda! Aún no te curas de tu resfriado- gritó Nagisa haciendo una mueca seguido de detenerlo de seguir quitándose sus prendas de vestir.

-Cariño-susurró Rei avergonzado- han de haber más de 23ºC aquí, no hay problema con mi _resfrío _por ahora-dijo acomodándose los botones del suéter.

Makoto rió disimuladamente al percatarse de aquel apodo, no podía no causarle gracia el hecho de que esos dos fuesen tan evidentes y no pudieran admitir que estaban saliendo.

Por su parte, él y Haru nunca habían tenido nada. Lamentaba con su alma que su mejor amigo fuese heterosexual, pero lo aceptaba, pues al fin y al cabo, según él, no era del todo cierto.

-¿Te ha quedado bien el suéter que te he dado de cumpleaños?-insistió Nagisa a Rei tironeándole las mangas y abrazándolo melosamente.

-Sí, Nagisa, que me ha quedado bien-dijo Rei resignado, cruzando sus brazos por la cintura de su novio en ademán exhausto debido a su resfrío.

-Haruka-sempai, ¿le molestaría si le pido algo de beber?- carraspeó Rei mientras Nagisa lo tironeaba hasta el sofá y le hacía sentarse junto a él.

Haru lo miró distraído y luego posó sus ojos en la puerta de la cocina, no se movía del lado de Makoto ni tampoco decía nada. Luego de unos segundos, respondió.

-Tengo agua y refresco de durazno-dijo sonando serio.

-Agua estaría bien-respondió Rei en ademán correcto, acomodándose los lentes.

-Y para mí refresco, Haru-chan-sonrió Nagisa.

Haru se puso de pie fastidiado a los pocos segundos de haberse sentado para dirigirse a la cocina, pero Makoto lo detuvo.

-Yo iré por ti- dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

En cuatro vasos, sirvió dos de agua y dos de refresco. Estaba de más decir que el agua también era para Haru… como amigo, debía saber que la prefería un millón de veces, pero que también tenía un ligero problema con ella.

Makoto volvió a donde estaba antes con una charola de madera y los cuatro vasos. Los puso sobre la mesa, pero Haru ni tocó el suyo. Rei y Nagisa bebieron con desesperación debido al calor de la habitación. Nagisa se notaba tan distraído como siempre, y Rei… Rei se notaba incómodo, estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para pasar inadvertido respecto a su situación con Nagisa. Para Makoto era gracioso, pero Haru lo ignoraba.

-Propongo que veamos una película en la habitación de Haru-chan. He traído unas cuantas-dijo Nagisa sonriendo mientras tomaba su bolso y nos enseñaba unas cuantas carátulas de los DVDs que traía consigo.

En ese entonces, Makoto tuvo una idea, y no dudó ni un segundo en ponerla en marcha.

-Vale, elige la que quieras, podemos pasar la noche aquí de todas formas- sonrió Makoto- ¿Por qué no te adelantas con Rei y se van a la habitación sin nosotros?-insinuó mirando burlón a Rei, sin malas intenciones- Haru y yo prepararemos las cosas que han traído de comer.

-¡Es una gran idea!-exclamó Nagisa en lo que llevaba de la mano a Rei hacia la habitación acarreando el bolso de Nagisa con todo lo que él de más habría traído.

Haru y Makoto quedaron sólo los dos en la sala de estar, sentados en el sofá a una distancia prudente. Makoto no haría nada, sólo observaría la situación hasta que se diera. La clave estaba ahí, en el vaso de agua.

-Haru, ¿no has logrado comunicarte con tus padres?-preguntó demostrando interés.

-No, no creo que vengan para navidad-respondió ido.

-Pues pienso que deberías pasarla en mi casa entonces. Ran y Ren se pondrán felices de tenerte con ellos en navidad-propuso Makoto.

-Está bien-asintió él, prestando poca atención.

Makoto notaba que Haru observaba cada vez más aquel vaso con agua. Mientras, él bebió su refresco, pero Haru no se movió. De pronto, Makoto se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó a un lado.

-¿No crees que tu calefactor está un poco alto?-preguntó.

-Yo creo que está bien. Está helado afuera.

Haru apenas vestía una camiseta y los pantalones de siempre, Makoto no podía evitar verlo de otra forma. A pesar de que fuese su mejor amigo, le gustaba tanto… le gustaba de una forma inexplicable, pero siempre había tratado de disimularlo de la mejor manera posible.

-¿No beberás tu agua?-preguntó Makoto finalmente.

-No lo creo-dijo Haru.

-¿Puedo cogerla yo?-preguntó Makoto.

Haru guardó silencio, y observó el vaso durante otros diez segundos, con duda – Sí, puedes tomarlo- dijo después.

Makoto levantó el vaso despacio procurando estar cerca de Haru, y cuando estaba a punto de llevárselo a la boca, dejó caer un poco del líquido frío sobre los pantalones de Haru. Este cerró los ojos con fuerza y se sonrojó conteniendo un ligero gemido. Makoto de tan solo verlo se excitó al instante.

-Está… está fría…-gimió Haru, frunciendo la cara.

-Lo siento-mintió Makoto- déjame ayudarte- dijo después, seguido de tomar la toalla de la charola de los vasos y presionarla contra su entrepierna.

-Déjalo así-rogó Haru, con la voz en las nubes al sentir el agua recorriendo de improviso aquellas partes.

Makoto tragó saliva, de sólo mirarlo se le ponían los pelos de punta y su respiración estaba más agitada que nunca. De acto reflejo derramó el resto del agua, y Haru volvió a gemir en respuesta, esta vez abriendo un poco sus piernas y deslizándose por el sofá.

-Haru… tú…-balbuceó Makoto nervioso.

-Hazlo de nuevo, Makoto- rogó Haru, ahora rosando con sus manos los restos de agua sobre sus pantalones.

Makoto posó despacio su mano sobre la entrepierna de Haru y este se estremeció otra vez, permitiendo que lo tocara sin cuidado y sintiera su propia excitación.

Makoto tomó a Haru de una de sus muñecas y lo dirigió hasta el segundo piso, donde estaba el baño.

Haru caminó detrás de él en silencio, mientras a Makoto le urgía llegar pronto al baño para continuar con su plan de tortura. En lo que avanzaban, Haru moría debido a la humedad de sus pantalones e interiores provocada por el agua fría. Por alguna razón, el haber sentido el agua de esa manera tan imprevista en un momento así le había excitado de sobremanera, y no le importaba tener que usar a alguien para conseguir aquella sensación. De seguro, pensaba, que al haber sido otra persona quien vertió el agua sobre él, sobre todo si era alguien de confianza como Makoto, pudo sentir esa clase de placer, ya que de no ser así, habría sido imposible el hecho de nadar o bañarse antes de eso.

Makoto abrió la puerta del baño y entró junto a Haru. Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

-Mako-chan, Haru-chan, ¿está todo bien?-gritó Nagisa preocupado.

-¡Todo está bien!-respondió Makoto para calmarlo, asomando su cabeza por la puerta hacia el pasillo.

-¿Debería cerrar la puerta?-rió Nagisa.

-Probablemente-finalizó Makoto seguido de cerrar la puerta del baño y acercarse a Haru en ademán provocativo, acorralándolo contra la pared.

-Será mejor que no hables demasiado-dijo Haru en lo que Makoto le agarraba la entrepierna.

-Lo sé, Haru- respondió él encaminándolo hasta la ducha y largando el agua sin siquiera quitarse la ropa.

Haru se dejó meter en la ducha y al sentir el agua escurrir por su espalda se aferró a la camiseta empapada de Makoto, llevando su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándose en la muralla. Al apoyarse en la pared, Makoto se acomodó permitiendo que el agua cayera entre ambos, lo que volvía la situación mucho más tensa e íntima. Makoto deslizó sus manos por el abdomen mojado de Haru seguido de desabrochar su pantalón y tocarlo despacio por encima de su ropa interior. Haru se apegó al cuerpo de Makoto y soltó un ligero gemido cerca de su oído. A Makoto no le importaba del todo que la situación estuviese siendo unilateral, al fin y al cabo, Haru se estaba dejando, y tampoco sabía lo que podía pasar después… Pero más que eso, a Makoto le volvía loco el ver a Haru de esa forma. Era algo que siempre imaginaba… Cómo gemía, cómo se sonrojaba cuando comenzaba a excitarse de a poco… Cómo se sentiría tener a Haru pegado a su cuerpo por lo menos una vez. Más que ese amor fraternal de siempre, era deseo. Deseo por lo prohibido y lo imposible.

Makoto con una de sus manos le ayudó a quitar su pantalón del camino, dejándolo en el piso de la ducha seguido de quitarle la camiseta que dejaba visible su pecho y su abdomen gracias al agua. No pudo evitar mirarlo, en lo que Haru dejaba que el agua corriera por su pecho y su abdomen, su cara le maravillaba. Haru se apoyaba de espalda en la pared con ambas manos, y cerrando los ojos dejaba escurrir el agua por su cuerpo, conteniendo sus quejidos lujuriosos con la boca semiabierta y el ceño fruncido. La erección de Haru crecía cada vez más en lo que el agua caía directamente, entonces Makoto pensó nuevamente en cómo comenzó su idea. Tomó la extensión de la ducha y dejo caer el chorro de agua justo dentro de la ropa interior de Haru. Haru buscó de qué aferrarse en la pared pero no encontró nada, en respuesta, gimió con fuerza frunciendo la cara.

-M…Makoto…-gimió Haru aferrándose nuevamente a su camiseta, seguido de refugiar su cara en el cuello de Makoto.- Makot...o- gimió otra vez, ahora mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de este.

Makoto dejó que el agua corriera otra vez entre ambos, quitando su ropa mojada y quedando completamente desnudo en busca de ver qué seguía ahora en su juego con Haru. Haru se aproximó a él y lo besó, dejando su erección apegada al abdomen de Makoto a punto de salir de su ropa interior. Makoto lo tomó bajo la espalda y lo levantó, haciendo que este lo rodeara con sus piernas y brazos.

-Haru… tú y yo vamos a…

-Sí, Makoto-respondió él cortante, apegando sus labios con fuerza a su cuello aguantando las ganas de gemir por la excitación.

Entonces Makoto decidió actuar, y bajó lo que pudo la ropa interior de Haru dejando expuesta su desnudez completa, procurando que el agua estimulara directamente a Haru…

Makoto tomó su miembro e hizo que Haru se aferrara con fuerza de su espalda, sin importarle ahora que sus gemidos pudiesen ser escuchados por los otros. A Makoto le incomodaba el agua golpeándole la espalda, pero si esa era la forma de tener a Haru entonces la iba a aceptar sin reproches. Sin besarlo, aumento la velocidad de su acción, sujetando a Haru por la espalda y las caderas con firmeza y determinación hasta que a los pocos minutos Haru no resistió más y acabó en un gemido agudo y lujurioso que resonó en toda la casa.

-Makoto… yo… -Haru abrió los ojos y miró a su amigo a la cara con frialdad- lo siento por obligarte a hacer esto-dijo aún en la misma posición.

-¿Obligarme?-preguntó Makoto, retirándose de su interior y quitando las manos de la espalda de su amigo, seguido de sentir una culpabilidad extraña al mirarlo a la cara.

-Sí…- dijo Haru, completamente desnudo caminando hacia el pasillo.

-¡Haru!-dijo Makoto siguiéndolo y dejando la ropa mojada en el suelo tras cortar el chorro de agua- ¿Me pasarás algo que vestir?

-Claro-asintió Haru en lo que abría la puerta de su habitación. Al entrar, no vieron ninguna situación que ellos estuviesen esperando. Aunque no pudieron evitar reír. Nagisa había acorralado a Rei en la cama de Haru y sobrepuesto en sus piernas le daba pequeñas mordidas en el cuello riéndose de lo nervioso que se ponía su novio.

-Rei-chan- suspiraba Nagisa entre risas, bajando lentamente sus manos hasta la entrepierna de Rei.

Makoto no sabía si decir algo o huir, ahora que lo pensaba, ambos estaban completamente desnudos y no había una buena excusa para dar, pues no había sido una declaración de amor lo que inició todo, no había sido nada más que sexo rápido y sin sentimientos de por medio. Makoto tomó una de las mudas de ropa interior de Haru en lo que su amigo se ponía otro par cuando Nagisa se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-Vaya que tardaron un buen rato-dijo riendo Nagisa.

-Hay cierta norma dentro de uno de esos libro de códigos de conducta apropiada… ¿cómo es que se llama, Nagisa?-preguntó Rei burlón mirando ahora a Makoto ponerse los interiores de Haru avergonzado.

-¿Decencia? ¿Discreción?-chilló Nagisa bajándose de las piernas de su novio.

-No me jodas a mí, estás en mi cama y aún no te saco a patadas-carraspeó Haru.

-Ha sido un pequeño accidente-respondió Makoto.

-Venga, que esos accidentes ojalá pasaran más seguido-dijo Nagisa- me vendría bien algo de eso. Y bueno, ¿qué le ha pasado a su ropa, chicos?-preguntó.

-Ha sido… un vaso de agua-rió Makoto.

-¿Un vaso de agua?-rió Rei, sin poder creer la ridícula respuesta que había dado el mayor.

-Sí, un vaso de agua- respondió Makoto al final, sentándose sobre la cama y pensando para sí… -Ha sido por el agua, no por mí… Ha sido un vaso de agua.


End file.
